Fantasia
F A N T A S I A Please do not use Fantasia/the content/pictures without my consent please and thank you! Fantasia is Jacquelyn's LeafWing OC\mascot. Canon infobox art by Luster and modern infobox art by name here. Canon infobox picture by Appearance Fantasia has forest green scales on her body, along with leaf-like patterns. She appears to have olive webbed spines, along her neck and back, similar to a SeaWing's. The webbing along her back splits into individual pieces near the base of her tail, which is shaped like a leaf. Her snout is slightly curved, similar to a SkyWing's, with a raised ridge on the tip of her snout. She also has a flat tail, ending in a leaf shape. Her wings are also leaf-like, and slightly transparent olive, with leaf-veins in the webbing and her wings in the form of branches, complementing her tribes name. The edge of her wings are rounded, giving it a very leaf-like look. Her horns appear to be skinny and flat ended, almost like leaves. The scales atop her eyes go over the top of her horns, giving it a partially plated look. Her scales are uneven, vaguely resembling chloroplasts and plant cells. She has a plated basil underbelly and a slender body shape. Fantasia's legs seem to be slightly short and thin. Her eyes are sage colored. Personality Fantasia is short tempered and grumpy. No one seems to like her, because she is so strict, and annoyed easily. Whenever, someone asks for something she always says no to everything. She is annoyed easily and hates cry babies which to her is all most everyone. Fantasia is not one to forget anything. She will remember anything and everything. When you need information about a war, animus, queen you name it she knows it. However, don't expect her to give you all you're homework answers. Not happening. She is wise and intelligent. As smart as she is, she doesn't know everything in the entire world. Fantasia hates HiveWings. She is careful and never let's anyone trick her into anything. Abilities Fantasia is able to absorb sunlight in a process called photosynthesis. She is said to be an accomplished gardener and is rumored to have some unusual control over plants. Fantasia also uses plants and bugs as weapons against other dragons, such as bullet ants or poisonous centipedes. She can make plants grow at an accelerated rate. History Fantasia was born sometime during the tree wars or at least that's what everyone believes. She doesn't speak much about her past. Her mother was a dragoness named Olive Oil and her father was Moss. Yes, their daughter knows those are weird names but if the crown fits wear it. It is unknown if Fantasia had any daughter or sons. However, we do know that she has no other relatives. Fantasia came to Pyrrhia to run the school Blue Smoke Academy, as she was the one who created the school. With the help of the near by residence seven dorms was crafted to fit seven dragons from the seven Pyrrhia residence tribes that occupy Pyrrhia. Four more dorms were created for hybrids, LeafWings, HiveWings, SilkWings, and Hybrids. Their are quite a few dragons in the school now plus one helpful hall monitor. Her school can hold up to 77 students and 9 more teachers at least. Relationships Name: White Lightning This kind funny dragon works in her school. She prefers to stay away from him since he is so weird. Name: Trivia *Fantasia says no to everything. *Fantasia is really old, no exact age. *Fantasia's name means musical. Gallery Feel free to draw a picture of her and show me! Just look under Appearance for what she looks like. Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:LeafWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Characters Category:Status (Leader)